1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a card-in type shield connector designed for use in insertion of a memory card into a given electronic device such as a computer, a word processor or the like in order to provide data thereto.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The memory card is inserted into an inlet port of a given electronic device such as a personal computer, a word processor or the like and used for the purpose of adding a required memory function thereto. For this purpose, the memory card has specifications made in accordance with the standards. Since this type of memory card has a single function, a single card can provide only a limited function. For this reason, users are often required to prepare several memory cards.
In order to obviate this inconvenience on the part of the users, it can be contemplated to prepare a card-in type connector which is formed in accordance with the standards as a parent card and replaceable memory cards (child card) having a memory element are selectively inserted into the connector so that the parent card may be inserted into the given electronic device.
Incidentally, the electronic elements incorporated in the memory card and the card-in type shield connector into which the memory card is to be inserted are readily broken by mechanical impacts, high-frequency noises and static current. Therefore, an effective counter-measure is demanded.
The present invention has been accomplished in view of the above situation.